The Durselys meet Draco
by Lucinda Green
Summary: what happens when the Durselys meet Draco
1. why does everything end up in fighting?

Draco and the Durselys

chapter 1: Why does everything end up in fighting?

It was the average cloudy but warmish day in the muggle world, for Harry the day seemed to be anything but that.

He had been forced to go shopping in London. There are many shopping centres in London, but his particular one happened to be near the leaky caldron, thankfully for harry the Durselys did not know this or else he would never have been allowed to come.

Harry's day had begun badly, Miss Figg broke her leg, again, now she has a slight disliking for cats. And so harry was in London. The idea of being so close to Diagon alley, to escape tortured him, he needed to get away, but how Vernon was watching him like a hawk.

"No funny business today" Vernon had repeatedly told him. Like harry could do that, any magic and he would be expelled from Hogwarts, like he was going to chance that one. Meanwhile, Dudley and Aunt Petunia had been slowly walking through all of the expensive shops, and walking hastily out those shops soon after they discovered that there wasn't any clothes n Dudley's size.

Harry though his day couldn't get any worse until he saw Draco Malfoy. Harry thought nothing of it at first. Just another muggle who happened to look like him that's all. Apart from he was staring at him, then that smirk of evil that could only appear on Draco's face, was being reflected at him, that's when Harry realised that Draco had seen him, Draco was coming towards him, Draco was going to talk to him, no insult him, harry had seen that look too many times.

"What's up scarhead?" He announced "is your pig cousin here?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO INSULT MY SON IN SUCH AWAY?" Vernon roared

-Dudley who had just appeared for money went pink, at the thought of his ex-tail.

"I'm Draco Malfoy; the Greatest Wizard the world has ever known-"

-then some little snotty wizard appears and says "isn't that Albus Dumbledore?"

"And I wear Dippers" Draco announced, then he frowned at the snotty little kid, who ran away quickly screaming mummy.

Harry giggled at the thought of Draco wearing Dippers and sniggered.

* * *

**this is my first ff please review and let me know what you think**


	2. The Big Battle

Draco and the Durselys 

Chapter 2 - The Big Battle

Harry had been quietly sniggering in the corner, and he had been beginning to wonder what Ron and Hermonie would say if they had seen this. Especially when they heard that Draco still wore Dippers!

All of a sudden a loud voice spit through the crowds, a voice that sounded remarkably like Fred's.

"In the left Corner is Draco Malfoy, a nasty little Shit should you ever meet him," Harry pondered on the chances that the speaker wasn't Fred or George... Very unlikely!

Harry turned to see a fighting area in the shopping centre, what an unruly sight; next to the area were crowds of muggles, but one group in particular stuck out to him, a crowd of red heads is what he saw. Harry walked over to this crowd to find Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Arthur and Molly.

Fred and George were in the arena hosting the event (if that's the right way to describe this madness)

"And in the Right corner is Vernon Dursely, the fattest Muggle in existence!" George announced

The whole crowd burst into laughter, except from Vernon, Dudley and petunia who blushed, like a lobster. :O

This remark was enough to set the fight off.

"And they're off – Draco jumps around the area like a little girl trying to dance – Vernon seems to be just standing there - oh nope – he's stepped forward, wow that's some skill – Draco is still dancing around the arena – Vernon still standing like a - owwwch that one's gonna hurt in morning!"

What had happened was that while Draco was jumping around like a little girl, Vernon appeared to just be watching Draco, when all of a sudden Vernon was on top of Draco, it could have been body slam, but honestly it looked like a massive jump at Draco.

Vernon appeared un-injured, as he got up he appeared to be thoroughly warn out from the sudden increase in exercise but that didn't stop him from practically screaming

"I SQUASHED A WIZARD! I SQUASHED A WIZARD! I SQUASHED A WIZARD!" over and over

Draco the other hand was not as lucky as Vernon got off him a rather squashed and broken blonde thing, was underneath, and it was a chicken – no sorry it's Draco!

"You will pay Potter!"

Harry didn't hear this remark because he was surrounded by Dudley and Vernon, but not so much Dudley cause he was still scared of him, also his wizard friends were hovering around the area.

"what-the-HELL-do-you-think-your-stupid-wizard-friends-are-doing-with-their-irresponsible-use-of-" Vernon never finished his sentence because at that moment he noticed Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Remus, and Dumbledore (the last four had just arrived) all pointing their wands at him. The real reason that they were there was to sort out this mess that had been created, but Vernon would not have come up with that much logic.

So instead he decided to give his son a crisp £50 note, as he passed it to him, he tripped, and the money went flying, also a load of muggles all crowded to get that amount of money. They all trampled all over him, leaving a very thin and yet fat man on the ground, he got trampled on again when they saw that a small fat boy by the name of Dudley had got the money.

Vernon didn't realise until he got up that he had once again managed to squash Draco, this time, Draco chose to run, and he didn't want to risk being hit by a whale again. Vernon was standing in the middle of the centre looking very confused.

So Harry took his chance and went to speak to the Weasleys about spending the remainder of his summer with them, they said that they would have to speak to Dumbledore first but they were sure that he would accept.

Dumbledore was trying to clean up the situation by saying that it was a stunt and then he sent the Durselys on their way and allowed Harry to visit the Weasleys for the remainder of the holidays.

THE END!


	3. not actual update

**not an actual update**: forgot to finish this story off, so here i am wring this hopefully to get a few more reviews and to get you to read my other story

lucinda green!


End file.
